callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 1887
The Winchester Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun originally designed by American gun designer John Browning and produced by the Winchester Repeating Arms Company beginning in 1887 (hence the name) and continuing through the late 19th and early 20th centuries. The Model 1887 used black powder 12-gauge shells and 10-gauge shells, but replicas made today are often chambered for more common modern ammunition. It is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists in their armories in Loose Ends and the Militia in combat during The Hornet's Nest and some cases Takedown. It can also be found in the Museum. Multiplayer It is unlocked at level 67. Although the barrel and wooden stock of the weapon have been sawn off, the Model 1887 has excellent accuracy. With Stopping Power and Steady Aim, its range of lethality is increased even further, making it deadly at even mid-range. Because of this, it is probably the most effective shotgun in multiplayer. This killing power is off-set by its slow rate of fire and reload time. Each shell is loaded individually, so reload time varies based on how empty the weapon is. Between each shot, the weapon must be cocked, making it one of the slower firing weapons in the game. One of the fixes of Patch 1.07 was to severely reduce the range of Akimbo 1887s, as many players in the online community complained that having the Akimbo attachment on, coupled with the fact the gun could one hit kill at far greater ranges than any other shotgun, made getting kills with it far too easy. When used without Akimbo its range is still the same as it was before Patch 1.07. When used with Akimbo, the range is about the same as that of the Ranger. Following Patch 1.07, the community discovered that by using the Bling perk, they could make Akimbo Model 1887s function the same as they did prior to Patch 1.07 by using the Akimbo and FMJ attachments. In a recent blog and twitter post, Robert Bowling announced a patch (1.08) that addressed numerous things. One of the points the patch addresses is the FMJ/Akimbo combo with the Model 1887s which will make the damage and range of the FMJ/Akimbo combination the same as the Non-Bling Model 1887 Akimbo. This patch is live for all versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.http://fourzerotwo.com/2010/01/19/mw2-update/ Weapon Attachments *Akimbo *FMJ Image:1887_icon_-blackkat7073-.png|Model 1887 pick up icon. File:Model_1887_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:M1887_6.png|The Model 1887 in first person Trivia *The original Model 1887s Akimbo used to have very long range for a shotgun in-game, around double the full range of the SPAS-12; however, after receiving numerous complaints, Infinity Ward released a patch that drastically lowered the effective range, to about that of the Akimbo Rangers. This patch did not, however, include Model 1887s with Bling Pro (Akimbo and FMJ), so using them would make them behave as they did pre-patch. After again receiving complaints, this time about the exploit, Infinity Ward included an update in Patch 1.08 that, along with fixing the Infinite Care Package Glitch and the Care Package speed glitch, reduced the range of Bling 1887s as well. The range of the single shotgun with or without FMJ, however, was not effected in any patches thus far. *Enemies may use the 1887 as it is old (and possibly cheap), but as none have been produced since 1920 they would likely suffer from reliability issues due to degradation. Despite the oxidization on the metal parts, they may instead be modern replicas. *Many players online prefer to use this gun with the akimbo attachment. *Just like with the PP2000, there is a delay upon first drawing the 1887, as a shell must be chambered before the gun can fire. * The Model 1887 is the only lever-action gun to ever be featured in a Call of Duty game. * The Winchester 1887 contains multiple references to the weapon from the film Terminator 2: Judgment Day. In the movie, Arnold Schwarzenegger's character, a Terminator, wields a Model 1887 while chasing a semi. It has a sawed-off stock and barrel, as well as a large lever loop allowing for one handed cocking (also known as "flip-cocking"). While using the 1887 Akimbo, the player spins the lever around their hand to cock the gun. This is also how Arnold's character cocks the shotgun in the movie during the chase scene. * On Infinity Ward's website the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Modern Warfare 2. * After firing a shot, the knife cannot be used until the lever has been cycled. * The Model 1887, SPAS-12, G18, UMP45 and AUG HBAR are the only guns in the game with larger magazine capacities in multiplayer than singleplayer. * When on Akimbo, it is difficult, but possible, to reload one gun and still fire the other. * In real life it would be very difficult and awkward to reload both guns at once when using Akimbo. You would have to hold one in each hand, and in some way ready each shell and cram them in with your thumb. In the game, the guns disappear when reloading to shortcut through this strange occurance. Video thumb|left|300px|Model 1887 Akimbo on Rust before Patch 1.07 (Note the considerably effective range) Launcher Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer